Nigel Campbell
Nigel Campbell was the killer of his wife, scientist Ruth Campbell, in Blood in the Blender (Case #48 of Pacific Bay). Profile Nigel is a 37-year-old stay-at-home husband, who had been married to Ruth Campbell. He wears a white shirt under a blue shirt and an apron. He has red hair and brown eyes, and it is known that Nigel makes smoothies, takes hormones and is a Christian. Events of Criminal Case Nigel was interrogated by the player and Amy after they found a romantic voucher for him and the victim. He burst into tears after hearing about his wife's murder. When asked if Ruth had any enemies, he replied saying he knew nothing other than his wife wanting to forget about work whenever she came home. Because of her being an expert scientist, Nigel gave up his job and decided to do the housework. Nigel did not have any clue as to what his wife was working on, but suggested the team go to her lab in order to find out what she was working on. When the team was talking to Ruth, she mentioned how Nigel did not notice that she was not the real Ruth Campbell. When told about the clone Ruth, he was surprised to hear his wife managed to pull it off. Then when told about the clone taking his wife's place, he thought that the red hair was just a wig, and that the two of them had been trying to have children for several months. He burst into tears again after hearing of the revelation that he slept with his wife's clone. After gathering enough to evidence, the team managed to conclude it was Nigel who killed Ruth. Nigel thought Amy and the player were out of their minds, but Amy got down to business by presenting evidence as proof of Nigel performing the first-degree manslaughter. Nigel was a house husband and eventually wanted children, but when he had an affair with clone Ruth, it was the last straw as he was fed up with Ruth's workaholic lifestyle. Nigel thought Clone Ruth was more loyal than the real Ruth, so he sliced the real Ruth with a saw, and then shredded her using the blenders available in the juice bar. Amy had enough, so she allowed the player to ship the estranged husband to face Judge Dante. All Nigel wanted from Ruth was love, but admitted that her workaholic lifestyle led to discontent. Ruth Campbell created a clone of herself so that Nigel would have a love affair, but Nigel wanted the real thing, per his testimony to the Judge. So Judge Dante made one thing clear: 30 years in jail for Nigel. Trivia *Nigel is one of the killers who committed domestic homicide in Pacific Bay, in this instance, he turned out to be the killer of his wife. Case appearances *Blood in the Blender (Case #48 of Pacific Bay) Gallery NigelBehindBarsPB.png|Nigel, sentenced to 30 years in jail for the murder of his wife, Ruth Campbell. RuthCPacificBayV.png|Ruth Campbell, Nigel's late wife. RuthPacificBay.png|Ruth, Nigel's girlfriend. nigelcampbellmugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers